Invisible
by Hobie
Summary: Haitani Masayuki yearns for Motoko Aoyoma set to Clay Aiken's smash hit.


What are you doing tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  


Haitani knew he was entering dangerous territory when he "borrowed" Su's Hinata 2000 Thermo Optics Camo suit, in other words a stealth cloaked uniform.

He told himself that he wasn't a stalker, a peeping tom, he just needed to know if Motoko was involved with anyone.

Silently, he crept about her room, eyes roaming for clues. He saw several notebooks and grabbed one.

Her neat handwriting appeared on the pages and he read quickly. 

"It's difficult to get over Urashima. He was the first guy I crushed on, it is implausible, the effect he had over me. My head tells me to move on, but my heart cannot. Why? It's sort of like imprinting, like a baby chick does with the first thing it sees. It's hard to describe."

Are you really alone  
Still in your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
"So," he thought to himself. "Every other guy is chopped liver compared to Keitaro. What I wouldn't give to be in his shoes with every girl in the Hinata Apartments crazy for him."

As far as he was concerned, Motoko was super hot. She was tall with long hair, perfect skin and a combo of beauty and deadly skill.

Why the hell couldn't he land someone like her?  
  
If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  


The door to her room opened rather abruptly and he almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't have time to hide and remembered he had on a stealth suit.

She lifted her shirt over her head and pulled it off. His eyes bulged out at the sight of her wearing a light blue push up bra. Yes, she could dress feminine when she wanted to.

If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
He watched her, fascinated and silently, his mind overloading with the perfect images of her.

If she was his girl, he would treasure her like no other and give her anything she wanted. He remembered her sister from the wedding and realized how lucky a man her husband was.

He had known Motoko since she had attended high school and had worshipped her from afar after being on the end of her sword attack.

She had been so hostile to his proposition, his admiration.

I saw your face in the crowd  
I called out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
  


He stood not two feet from her, eyes taking in her form, imagining what it would be like to hold her in his arms. He could smell her scent, he could make out details about her which he had never been privy to before. As far as he was concerned, she was flawless.

Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
  


Motoko grabbed a spiral notebook and flopped onto her futon. It was common knowledge that she liked to write although she kept her works to herself. Her choice of genre was trashy romance novel and that surprised both her friends and her fellow students. She had taken a double major of law and English with a concentration in History. Of all the coeds at the Hinata Apartments, he figured her to be the least likely to write steamy pulp.

Most of her writings had to do with Keitaro or a facsimile of him.

Haitani knew Keitaro and felt he was just as good for her if not better.

If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" mouthed Shirai.

Haitani turned to see his partner in crime, also clad in a stealth suit. He gestured wildly at his buddy to get the hell out of there, but Shirai was having none of it.

The former never meant to intrude on Motoko's privacy like this. He only wanted to find out if she had a boyfriend. There were suitors lined up every day at Tokoyo U.

Haitani made an ax slash gesture at his pal, threatening him. Shirai smirked and pointed at Motoko's outstretched form as she lay on her stomach.

I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I'm screaming  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through

In one swift motion, the taller man grabbed the shorter in a headlock then moved towards the door. He slid it open, knowing she would notice the movement, but he made sure to usher both himself and Shirai out of there.

Motoko got up and went to the ajar entrance, poked her head out into the hallway and glanced around. After she was satisfied that no one was around, she slid the door back shut and went back to her writing.


End file.
